Living Life, Giving Life
by MagicHalo
Summary: One of the most amazing gifts you can give someone, is the gift of life. Carlos, a life loving boy, wants to make that impact on another who is not so lucky, so he takes the biggest sacrifice of his life so far. Kenlos-sorta but read to find out


**Hey guys. I'm here with a oneshot story, that I think really means something to me, so check it out. I had recently been to donate some of my blood to the blood bank, so that's kinda special to me. I wrote this story just to tell everyone my experience, cuz I thought it was really cool... well not cool, but painful XD**

**And also, I saw the pictures of BTR spending time with ill kids and I just thought of how dear the boys must be to spend their time with them, and well, that's what you get when I try to mix BTR into my life: you get this long, long story. **

**Summary:** One of the most amazing gifts you can give someone, is the gift of life. Carlos, a life loving boy, wants to make that impact on another who is not so lucky, so he takes the biggest sacrifice of his life so far.

**Pairing:** Not very obvious, but it's a Kenlos/Jagan. Even though it's subtle, it's still there if ya squint your eyes.

**Anyways, this story means something to me, so just enjoy =D**

_Living Life, Giving Life_

There are many things that us, as humans, can give to each other. Gifts ranging from price or meaning, a shot of a smile, a warm, tender hug for one another, your love, your support, your hopes and dreams, and companionship. But one of the most important things that you can give to your fellow human being, is the gift of life. Whether it would be tiny, or something so significant, nothing warms the soul than knowing you could make a person live life just that little bit longer. And experience something greater that we take too much for granted. But if one day, you could see into that person's eyes, and see how grateful they are that you sacrificed something so great, so they could spend more moments on this very Earth, you'd smile. A pure smile, so full of bliss and pride, feeling touched at such the smallest of actions, that made the great significant impact.

The boys of Big Time Rush, under the forcefulness of Gustavo, had told them that for good publicity, they were going to go visit a children's hospital right at the outskirts of town, and spending the day with them in front of the paparazzi. It was to promote their new tour that they were planning, and they had to do whatever it takes just to get the word out there. At first, the boys were groaning, hoping that for one day, they wouldn't get their boss's last line in every decision that they made. However, they really thought how special this would be. Spending their time with poor kids who barely got any time in their fabulous LA sun, they really were looking forward to it. Especially Carlos, who was the one who loved life the most.

Carlos was the person who was so energetic, so happy and cheerful, that he just lived his life to the fullest. Spending all his time in the sun, hanging out with every friendly face he met, whether it'd be his three buds, Katie, Guitar Dude, Jo and Camille, and even helping Mrs Knight with the groceries... sometimes, but she was a great lady, he at least owed her that. And that view of living was something to admire. From one blonde haired, green eyed tall boy who was his best friend, Kendall.

Kendall really had nothing to be sad over, at all. Although he had rough tides as a child, seeing his dad run off, having to deal with a crying Katie when his mom wasn't home and at work, making and losing friends, plus having to grow up by himself some of the time, it made him want to change his life just so he could make it worth something, so his mind would focus on the now, and forget the way back when. And that all happened when he met up with one helmeted, danger prone daredevil that immediately became his friend for life. And he never looked back at all, not when the boy was always ahead of him, risking his life in the brinks of doom, occupying Kendall all the time.

The next morning, after a tiring morning full of yawns and protests, they got shaped and changed to suit the day ahead of them. James had actually taken less time in the bathroom just so he could be there bright and early. And Carlos had actually scarfed down his breakfast at twice the speed, though he choked a bit a few times, with a few protests from Logan who had begged for him to stop. But of course, he never did. Instead, he had a bottle of water by his side, just so he could wash it down, if it happened again.

"So, what do you guys think about today?" Kendall said, engaging breakfast conversation, while munching on his plate of eggs and bacon.

"I think it's a great thing we're doing, we really need to give back to the fans," Logan thought and said, as he took a spoonful of milk and cereal.

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice to do things for others for a change," James said through his food too.

"Okay, who are you, because I do not know you," Carlos said jokingly, earning him a smack from the taller man, but he still kept laughing, which earned a few chuckles from the others.

"Hey, I can be caring, but still, they're kids so they'll be easy to entertain," James said, picking at his food

"But remember, they're sick so nothing too extreme, just comfort them," Logan pushed in ahead, and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I can be very comforting, I mean I'm lovable, right?" Carlos asked, which made James and Logan just laugh at him, Kendall too but he just smiled at the boy, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Of course you are, Carlitos. We're gonna need that kinda energy when we get there," Finishing up their last few bites, they packed their plates away in the sink, washed up and went down to the limo where Kelly was waiting for them to take them to the outskirts of town.

–

The trip to the hospital was very excruciating, considering that it was right across town, Logan grew somewhat tired and laid his head on James' shoulder, still exhausted from waking up so early. Carlos felt his eyes droop, and Kendall offered Carlos his shoulder so he could sleep, but every time he asked, he just responded 'I'm not tired. I'm strong enough to fight some sl-' then he'd cut himself off with an obviously large yawn. Of course, overpowering him, Carlos fell asleep all too soon against Kendall's shoulder.

A half an hour or so later, they stopped at the large, important building that was the LA Children Clinic. Kendall and James help usher the two sleepy boys awake and onto their feet as they stood up close to the large infrastructure.

"I never thought a hospital could be so big," Carlos observed, marveling at the hospital size.

"Then I guess that means there's a lot of sick kids here then. Let's go brighten up their day," Kendall said in a leading fashion, and neither protested as together, they walked in, and took in the hospital scene, full of anti bacterial smells and anesthetic aromas. Definitely a hospital alright.

"Oh, you boys must be Big Time Rush, I assume," A lovely young looking nurse came and greeted them as they were still scanning the building. Lots of parents were waiting in the waiting room, and a few kids were playing with the few toys provided. It kinda pained them that they may be ill to this moment, yet they still lived with lots of life in them.

"Right, and we're here to-" Kendall responded, but the nurse cut him off.

"I know, you're here to entertain the kids. Well, they are most certainly looking forward to your visit, so if you'd be so kindly as to follow me, and I'll take you to the ward." She took off ahead, leaving the boys to follow her every step. It was kinda maze like, every corridor led to more and more puzzling ways to different rooms that occupied a variety of patients. It was also frightening that a few of them in those clean beds, were kids their age too. Kinda scared them a little.

"Um, if you don't mind us asking, what's your name?" Logan said while he stopped looking around.

"Oh, It's Nurse Thomson, but you can call me Shirley." She said with a safe smile on her face, which made them feel slightly calm and reassured in such a frightful place. Soon, they reached a larger hallway, at the end, had double doors with a large sign. Inside, she pushed open the door, and there laid groups of kids in their individual beds, looking slightly pale, and seeming really tired, but they had lazy smiles on their faces.

"Kids, I'd want you all to meet-"

"BIG TIME RUSH! AHH!" A girl had screeched, filling the room with loud and rambunctious yelps and screams that were louder than any crowd. Every person had cheered when they saw who came in, and their lazy smiles grew more focused and more natural, curving more upwards and almost split their mouths open. They were really happy to see them.

"Heh, wow I think I've gone deaf," Carlos said between then in hushed tone, but they knew he was kidding, so they just waved their continuing praises and hushed them down into a more suitable tone.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys alone then. Just call me if you need anything," Shirley said to them encouragingly then left, leaving four boys to tend to a room full of ill children. Yet either way, they still had big, wide grins on their faces. They just split from each other, and tended to some kids individually, learning more and more about them. Carlos had been with a small girl who had said that she always listened to Big Time Rush when things got down for her. Logan was with a teen girl who had loved Big Time Rush from day one and exclaimed her fandom degree she had for them. Kendall went over to a really, overexcited boy that reminded him of Carlos, and he said he loved listening to them just so he could dance to them, even if it was just in his bed, he had loads of fun listening to them. And James had tended to a smaller boy, about 6, who had a shy expression but he was still overjoyed when he realized that James was actually talking to him. It was kinda adorable the way he hid in his blanket, so James had put an effort to make him feel better.

Together, they talked to a bunch of kids, answered some of their questions and did some kooky, funny dance moves that lifted their spirits. Their audience ranged from young kids to teens, and all throughout the day, the boys just realized how young all of them still were. It kinda pained their hearts to think how underprivileged they must be, when they couldn't get out of their beds without a wheel chair or some crutches. It really made them feel more special that they were able to do something like this, on all days, just here to entertain them. To them it was just another thing to do for the day, but to the kids, it's something they'd count themselves lucky to have happened to them.

"Okay, kids. We wanna put on a little show for you all," Kendall said across the entire building. The guys got up and put themselves together, and as they did, all the kids cheered for them to perform. And that, they did. They sung Big Time Rush for them, since it was most of their favourite songs of the kids. James and Logan did a few flips that dazzled them, and Kendall and Carlos busted some new dance moves they've been practicing. Together, they've made a real concert show in such a small room. And they were met with lots of applause and happy shrieks, it really made them smile.

"Ah, I see you made a real spectacle for them. They really appreciate it," Shirley said, entering the room when she heard all the commotion, but since it was actually a performance, she couldn't help but to smile when the room was lit of laughter. Carlos noticed, because he couldn't fight that smile that emerged behind his tired face.

"Yeah, it sure warms my heart to see that smile," Carlos scanned each and every face just to remember every single detail about a memory he'd never forget, "Um if you don't mind me asking.." Carlos said timidly, as he indicated that he wanted to talk to her alone. The two of them left the room, and that went noticed by Kendall, of course who walked over to see what they could have been talking about.

"What's wrong with them?" Carlos asked, and Kendall stuck by eavesdropping, curious to know too.

"Well, this ward consists of kids who have blood related problems, so they rely on blood donations. We're rarely had any donors these days, and it's such a significant impact when it does happen. Otherwise, these kids are just trying to keep their spirits up, even though they lie in bed all day." Shirley explained to Carlos, who immediately gave sympathy, and Kendall did too. He wanted to know what he could do to help, so he got up next to Carlos.

"Hey, so is there anything we can do to help them? Y'know like give them some of our blood?" Kendall was really determined to help in any way possible, and when he appeared, made Carlos seem so surprised when he came out unexpectedly.

"I guess, if you two are so willing, we have a blood bank here, and if you're willing to make a donation..."

"We'd love to," Kendall pushed in forward, hands on Carlos' shoulder, already including him. But he tried to protest. See, he has such an acute fear of sharp pointy things, especially if it'll be puncturing his skin and his veins, sucking blood out of him. Just like a vampire.

"Um, but Kendall.."

"Don't worry, Carlitos. I promise I'll be here for you. You got nothing to worry about. I'll be by your side all the way. Besides, don't you wanna help them?" Kendall pointed into the room full of bright, smiling faces, each one more luminous than the other. He could see just how big they've influenced them, just by a guest appearance, and if he could sacrifice just a pint of blood to see just one kid back up on their feet, at least he could say he made a difference in their world.

"Okay, I'll do it." Carlos said confidently, and bravely, and Kendall rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and with admiration for the smaller boy.

"That's wonderful, oh in fact, I'd like for you to meet someone, just wait right here," Shirley walked away into a hallway, and the two of them stood there. Each ticking second didn't help calm Carlos down that much, in fact, just thinking about the needle is scaring him in his jeans and boxers. He felt his knees buckle and almost collapse. Luckily, Kendall was there to catch him if he did.

"There's nothing to worry about, Carlos. It'll be totally harmless, and I'll be there, so you can see how simple it is for you. I just want to see their smiles again," Kendall said, implying to the kids, who were watching James and Logan put on a little comedy show, where Logan had fell on his butt, and James fell on top of him.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet baby girl Elizabeth." Nurse Shirley came back, holding a small bundle in her arms. And inside laid a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and was napping. She looked real pale and weak, but they saw the inner strength that harboured in her body.

"Aww, she's so cute," Carlos said at first thought. He loved all things cute, and this was definitely one of them. Kendall had thought the same thing as he smiled down at her.

"Here, I'll bring her in so the other two can see," Together, all three of them went inside and Logan and James were talking to the same kid that James had admired. He was still a bit bashful about the boys being here, so he just giggled in his blanket when they were talking to him. Logan saw how the similar resemblance of James and the kid had, that was really identical. They both had tan skin and brown, soft hair, it was kind of a sibling comparison. He could have easily passed off as James' younger brother.

"So, if you don't mind us asking, what's your name?" Logan had asked him, and James kept on smiling at him, which lead to the boy leaning more into his blanket, hiding his smile.

"It's Darrel," he said simply. It was kind of a warm hearty moment for James to seem pretty protective of him, and Logan had admired the chemistry between them. It was adoring, thinking how James cared for him, even though they just met for a few hours. Seeing two identical smiles side by side, it really made Logan appreciate James a bit more.

"Hey guys," Kendall said, breaking the two out of their trance. They saw the little girl in the nurse's arms and went to greet her.

"Aw, who's this?" James asked, waggling his finger cutely in front of her.

"This is baby Elizabeth, she's been in here for about six months now," Shirley informed them, and they looked speculatively at her.

"Why?" Logan asked, while indirectly asking her if he could hold her. Of course, he got to, and to hold life in his arms, Logan just smiled at her. She was still asleep and so restful.

"She was born a month early, and a lot of her blood cells weren't properly developed. Her hearts failing a bit, but we've managed to put her on life support. If we could just have one donation of blood, she'd be able to survive." Upon hearing that, Carlos just wanted to give her what she needed, and so did Kendall. That made them more sure about this than anything at all.

"You guys can hold her for a while longer. In the meantime, if you boys would like to follow me," Shirley ushered them out of the room, and with one quick glance at the sleeping child's face, Carlos found a surge of bravery to do this. He wasn't going to let fear stop him from giving someone else life. And Kendall was there along the way, he wasn't going to let him get hurt. He could do this, for Elizabeth, for the kids, for himself, to know he can tackle his fear and overcome it.

"You know you look good with a kid," James said in a whisper to Logan, who appreciated the comment, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, you look good with a younger brother," Logan replied, indicating to Darrel and James laughed that off. Throughout the time, they still stared at the little life, who shook and even sobbed a few times, but she was so weak. But together, they got her through her rough troubles and she fell into a blissful sleep, under the watch of half of Big Time Rush.

–

It was a good idea at first, but now he feels nervous with each step. Carlos wanted to do this, and the big long strides he took as he left the room really confirmed that, but with each step closer, the smaller his walking speed became. It went down to where each foot didn't even go over an inch of each other, and he was just shuffling along the tiled floor. Kendall noticed how hostile he was, and he just went back to fetch him.

"Carlos, don't worry. I'm sure it's a calm, safe, simple process that will be over in a matter of seconds. Stop being so tense,"

"I know, but it's a needle, like injected right here," Carlos overreacted and pointed to his arm for emphasis, right where he knew it'd be punctured into.

"It won't hurt a bit... it'd hurt a lot," Kendall joked, which made Carlos smack him hard in the chest. He nearly turned around to run away, but Kendall held him back and literally dragged him inside the room. No, he carried him over his shoulder and went in the blood donor's ward. The whole time, Carlos would just be yelling 'Stop, let go of me, put me down, Kendall'.

"Okay, uh.." Shirley questioned why he was carrying Carlos, but just dismissed it, "If you'll both come with me into the office, I'll run a few tests for you," She directed them into the office, and Kendall set Carlos down in the seat towards the wall, so he could sit in the one next to him. Basically, Carlos was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"First of all, we need to measure your height and weight," Shirley directed, Carlos stood on the scales and got a reading, while Kendall stood tall against the wall. After they swapped positions, and their dimensions were calculated. They sat back down again, and Shirley took Carlos' arm and put the band around his bicep, which soon constricted around and measured his blood pressure. Carlos grew very uncomfortable, and needed something to get his mind of the pressure. Kendall saw how he was feeling, so under the desk, he pulled Carlos' opposite hand in his and held it so he felt comfortable. Carlos looked down and looked back at Kendall, who had a reassuring look on his face, one that said 'don't worry.'

"See, that wasn't so bad was it," Kendall said to him, and he just shook his head. Kendall did the exact same thing after, but his hand still held Carlos' other one. Kendall didn't have a twisted face of discomfort, rather he focused on Carlos, making the whole process seem so simple and have nothing to fear over. Carlos could see that courage in Kendall's flaming eyes, but then again, Kendall was a fearless leader. All the more reason just to let his troubles go.

"Okay, now I need to test your iron levels, and uh, you may wanna hold him still for this," Shirley said next, indicating towards Kendall, as she took Carlos' hand lovingly. Carlos looked really worried about what was about to come, because she took out a box of small tools that all had one thing in common: they were sharp and pointy, plus the way that she had isolated his middle finger like that just made him worry more. Kendall knew where this was heading, so he placed his arms around Carlos' figure, not wanting the boy to have jumped five feet in the air and go crazy, dripping blood everywhere.

"Okay, this will sting, but I promise it'll be over as soon as it happens." She placed his hand over the tissue and she placed a pair of latex gloves on, picked up one of the sharp needles, and hovered it over the digit. Kendall held Carlos tighter, as she neared his skin. And right when she utilized the device, sending a sharp needle straight at his finger, it burned. It was really, extremely painful for that one moment, and Carlos' digit began spurting his red liquid. Carlos had squealed at the pain, shaking in his seat, but Kendall held onto him tightly.

"It's okay, Carlos. It's okay, it'll only last for a bit, but it's getting better, Carlos, just calm down." Kendall held Carlos tightly still, as he even started to have tears fall too. The pain dimmed quickly, but Shirley had to squeeze some blood out to get a good sample. She wiped it down and quickly covered the injury with a small bandage around his finger. The burn was excruciating, if this is what a small needle was able to do, he was really frightened at what the real needle's gonna be feeling. Like stove hot pains.

"You okay, Carlitos?" Kendall said with rolls of the 'r'. Carlos absolutely loved it when his friends called him with that accent in his name, so of course it calmed him down a few. Carlos felt the pain subside, then removed himself from Kendall's shoulder to look at him in the eyes. They were really reassuring and full of pride for him, and Carlos stopped crying altogether.

"Such a brave boy you are." Shirley complimented, disposing of the waste and putting the sample into a machine. Then she set herself for Kendall's turn. He didn't cower at it, even after Carlos' discomfort, but he still was a bit shaky. But if he could be brave in Carlos' eyes, just so he would know that this is the right thing to do, he just did it. He placed his hand over the tissue, and put on another pair of latex gloves and pulled out another needle. Kendall looked away, focusing his eyes on Carlos, and trying to tell him telepathically that everything was alright. Then it punctured his skin on his middle finger. Immediately it was wiped down and squeezed for blood, but was quickly taken and bandaged right when the pain started. Kendall winced from the pain, of course, who wouldn't if it hurt that much. But it faded, when he saw how collected Carlos became after he saw Kendall, and how brave he was.

"See, that wasn't so bad, right Carlos?" Kendall rubbed his back gently, in soothing circles, and Carlos nodded in agreement. It did hurt real bad, but it was gone now.

"Okay, now let's get that blood outta ya," She pulled back the door behind her, and the two walked inside. The room adjacent was purely white and sparkly clean. There were a few chairs that seemed similar to the ones at the dentist, and there were complicated machines next to them, each with needles next to them. There was a few TV sets there that helped keep their mind off the pain. Kendall still held Carlos' hand in his and they walked off to where two seats were right next to each other.

"Okay, if you would both take a seat, I'll set it up for you," She showed them to their chairs.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how much blood are you gonna take from us?" Carlos asked curiously.

"About half a liter,"

"What? Kendall, did you hear that? Half a liter, I-I mean I drank half a liter of water this morning and that was a lot!" Carlos gripped onto Kendall's shirt, refusing to let go. But Kendall wouldn't hear it. They've already gotten this far, so they can't back down now.

"Carlos, you're overreacting. I'm sure it's not a lot, compared to the entire volume of your body. Carlos, you're doing a wonderful thing right now, and you can't let fear stop you. I mean it's not like it's stopped you before. Be fearless, like the boy I know you are. You can do this, and I'll be right here okay? You're gonna be fine." Kendall placed his hands of Carlos' shoulders, trying to send reassuring words to him. Carlos was still panic-stricken, but he knew he could do this. Kendall's warm hands over his, he moved over to the seat, where he situated himself. Kendall was in the next chair over, and held onto his hand.

"Okay, now lay back," The chairs began to move back, elevating them off the ground and leaned them back. The relaxed for a bit, well Kendall did, Carlos was still having worrying antics. He tried to close his eyes and laid back into his seat, Kendall's hand still in his. Kendall smiled warmly at Carlos, who finally relinquished and relaxed into the seat.

"Don't worry boys, it'll all be over as soon as it starts." She laid their arms across the armrest on the couch. Carlos never removed his eyes from Kendall's and Kendall tried his best to make Carlos' eyes remaining locked with his. 'It'll be okay' Carlos could hear Kendall tell him, just by his eyes. Shirley put on some disinfectant on their needle prone arms, which was an unusual smelling, yellow liquid. Everything seemed to be going fine, absolutely normal.

"Okay, um, here comes the hard part." She smiled reassuringly, and held onto Carlos' forearm calmly.

"It's okay, Carlos. Just like the other needle, it'll sting just slightly, but it'll be over when it starts. Be brave for me okay?" Carlos nodded, and tried to look away, watching whatever was on TV. Luckily it was cartoons, one of Carlos' favourite. He tried to close his eyes, just to will away the pain, but as soon as that needle stuck him good, his eyes snapped open at the pain, and a roaring scream emitted from his throat. His hand that held Kendall's squeezed real tightly like a vice grip, and nearly snapped some fingers off of Kendall. Kendall had to admit, the needle must be hurting poor Carlos something fierce to make him suffer pain like that.

"Relax, Carlos. It'll be over, you're doing great," Carlos let tears fall though, through all protest, but it stopped as soon as it happened. Just like the other needle, but he could feel it inside of his arm, and feel it suck his life outta him. It felt weird, and sorta funny, but Carlos finally let his blood get drained. Right when he got settled, Shirley did the exact same thing for Kendall. He felt the pain that Carlos had encountered, but he tried to be brave himself, despite his tough exterior. He squeezed Carlos' hand too, but not as painful, well because Carlos had broken his hand.

"K-Kendall, are you okay?" Carlos asked, concerned when he saw his face twisted in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"A-Okay," Carlos said very peachy. It didn't even hurt at all. What was there for Carlos to be afraid about. He was really doing a wonderful thing, just giving a small amount of his life just to help make another person's one much more better. And with Kendall by his side, he felt strong again. Kendall was like his pillar, his reason to keep fighting strongly, and his love for all things free. Carlos felt himself relax and finally immersed himself in smiles. Hopefully, he'll be making a difference. No, him and Kendall will be making a difference.

"Okay..and, done" Shirley pulled out the needle and pressed a pad to his wound, then wrapped some gauze around his arm. Carlos felt a bit light headed, his exhaustion mixed with tiredness, and he was slightly dizzy too. He even giggled at something on TV, because he was so tired. Kendall laughed too, as he grew more faint. It was finally over, and they saw their red life fluid in small bags. They were being put into the fridge to stay fresh and finally, the two got up on their feet, but they stumbled because of their dizziness.

"Whew, take care of yourself boys. Now remember, not strenuous physical exertion for the next twenty four hours, drink plenty of fluids and stay cool. Basically, just try not to raise your blood pressure. The bandages must stay there for four hours before you can take them off. And just, thank you for your donation. I'm sure it'll be used wisely. And the kids will definitely thank you for all your troubles." Shirley thanked them dearly, as she packed up all the equipment. Carlos was fascinated with his bandage, like he was in some kind of wrecking accident, and he got a cut from it because he was that dangerous. But Kendall told her it was no trouble on his behalf too.

"C'mon little buddy. Let's go get some milkshakes to keep our temperatures down," Kendall suggested as the two left the building, his arm around Carlos' waist, just in case he started to stumble over his own two feet, which happened when they left the room.

"Aw, can I have some ice cream too? That's cold, too." Carlos begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, of course. Want a corndog too?"

"Ooh, yummy yummy, yes please!" And the two left the hospital, knowing that they sacrificed one of the most amazing gifts of life, to help keep another person more alive than they are.

**What'cha think? Good? =D**

**I had saw that picture of James and that boy, and thought "Aw, it's like an older/younger brother thing" so that's where it came up to, and then there's some other picture from another event where Logan held a young girl so that's where that part came from too.**

**And I just made Carlos make the ultimate sacrifice...well not so ultimate, but still it's something. I mean I grew dizzy when it was over, and I was sooo tired that night, I just collapsed in my bed when I got home XD**

**Anyways, I appreciate it, and thanks. Review please? Right there underneath this message =D  
**


End file.
